


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jason and Piper fluff.





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

"How do you know?" Piper asked Jason suddenly. It had come out of nowhere. They were snuggled on the couch together watching "Cinderella". There weren't even half way through. 

Jason turned away from the TV to look at her. Their eyes met. "Know what?"

"You told me that one day we'll get married and have kids. Be happy. How do you know?" Jason had told her that several times. That everything was going to work out. That their were going to be happy. Get a happily ever after.

"I guess that I don't know. I just hope." Jason tells her honestly. 

"I don't know if I can be that positive. Bad things happen to demigods." She was right. Most demigods didn't live long enough to make it to marrying age. 

"You fake it at first, then you start to truly believe it."

"I will for you." 

"Well a dream is a wish your heart makes." Jason then kisses her.


End file.
